Crossings
by realalexis
Summary: As the newly named Guardians of the Galaxy fly by the blue ball Earth, they make a unsuspecting crash landing, as a more unlikely encounter with the world's mightiest heroes-The Avengers. As Tensions rise, a new enemy looms over, causing the two likely teams to need each other more than ever...
1. The beginning (Chapter 1)

"For the last time Rocket; we can't go and steal anymore! We're already too frigging famous…" Peter huffed as the hot headed Raccoon only growled in annoyance.

"Quill, we might have saved Nova, but that was 5 months ago; and we're nearly broke, there's plenty of bounties that we could claim!" Rocket argued as he pointed to the hologram display.

"I am Groot…"

"What? 'Last time'? It wasn't our fault Nova and Gammie there ruined our easy catch!" He retorted, as Peter raised a eyebrow. 'easy catch my ass…'.

Even if they were a team, Rocket was the type of loud mouth that would've been all bark and no bite if it weren't for his best bud Groot, and if it wasn't HIM causing trouble, it would be the tool Drax, who was still getting used to the other Guardians speech. Even so, Gamora thankfully was just fine sitting quietly in her sleeping quarters.

"Quit your blabbering, we need to restock our food supply!" The Braun with no brains retorted as he walked out of the brig of the ship.

"Alright, alright guys! We'll stop at the closest planet or pit stop; THEN if there's a criminal somewhere, Rocket, you can go nuts." Peter rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger. 'I swear sometimes Yondu gave me less headaches than them…'

"Nuts are not Nessicary food, Quill, we need livestock."

"Metaphor Drax, Metap—" Starlord paused when he caught sight of a planet. A very, VERY, familiar blue planet.

"There we go! Cmon Groot, get the bag, we're gonna get us some units!" Rocket grinned, flickering a ear as he twisted at the reloading mechanism on his plasma gun, only glancing up from his own invention when seeing Gamora look out the front of the air craft.

"Isn't that Terra? They don't have the same technology as us, how do you expect to make contact with them?" She pointed to the blue ball, which began to get larger as Auto Pilot still remained on.

"Who cares! We can just find a spot to land, no problem!"

"That's a good way to get shot out the sky." Peter added before taking Auto Pilot off and beginning to navigate.

"Why the hell would Terra do that?!"

"Because flying Air Crafts aren't natural, Rocket! You'll give someone a heart attack!"

"Aren't natural? Quill, you do realize we see them every day on any other planet?"

"Earth don't work the same way, so listen. I'll get us somewhere, then I'll look around. NONE of you come out until then, okay?" Peter looked over his shoulder as Rocket crossed his arms with a huff, as the growing sapling blinked with a smile. "Whatever Quill, don't take your sweet time, because if ya do, I won't promise anythin'!"

Quill shook his head with a sigh as he looked over the surface for a place to land. 'Think Peter J. Quill, think….'. Peter knew that is anyone was going to keep their word, it would be the snarky Raccoon in the back, and last thing he wanted were police losing in a giant laser fight, or even getting killed by either Drax or Gamora. 'Just had to team up with smart alecs and phycos…'

* * *

 **What the Guardians usually do in their free time**

"Quill!"

"What Yondu? I swear I didn't touch anything, me and Gamora have been sitting here!"

"Don't assume things yet boy! Besides, I know for a fact Gamora is still in your ship."

"Okay, fine, Gamora's still on the Milano. But I still didn't do anything!" Peter quickly added, as Yondu made his usual unamused face.

"Alright, if you didn't do nuthin', then what happened to my collection, huh?" The blue broad man motioned to his small little collection of trinkets, in which Star lord blinked.

"Ehh, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you what happened..."

"Just spit it out, kid." Yondu rolled his eyes, before looking to Peter expectantly.

"Well, Groot was listening to my new music and got outta Control..." He looked to the little sapling, showing it to Yondu as he now had a bobble head stuck on his own wooden head, which the blue alien laughed.

"He's a cute little bugger, I'll tell ya that!" Yondu cracked a crooked grin as he wanted the sapling look around blindly, the bobble head still didn't budge as Groot now had a Ukalaile girl for a head.

"So, you aren't pissed?"

"Well, we both know that tree got no units to pay back for my collection, so what do you think boy?" Peter's eyebrows lowered in a frown as he silently whined. _'there goes my well earned pay...'._ He looked down at the bobble headed tree in its pot, still completely blind on whatever was going on, but Peter had to admit; Groot with a Ukalaile girl head was pretty funny.

* * *

 **Alright, I know this may be short, but hey! I got tons to plan, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I don't mind feedback, so feel free to comment!~**


	2. The Crash (Chapter 2)

Steve huffed as he took a drink from his water bottle, readjusting his T-shirt as he took a break from his late night work out. As the whole 'Ultron' situation was over, everyone disassembled to who knows where. Of course, he kept in touch with Natasha and Sam, but other than that, he only talked to the new team of Avengers if they were training, as for Tony…

Well, Stark and Rogers kept their distance, and Steve was just fine with that. It was better than starting riots in Manhattan anyway. Even though they had their differences, and usual arguments, they had the same goals, and that was keeping the people of this world safe, but whatever happened when they first assembled was game changing, and if it weren't for Tony, Manhattan would've been just a distant memory, or even the world. But that wouldn't mean Steve 100% appreciated the man's consistency to ignore the team.

"You still pushing yourself to the limit Cap?" The familiar red head leaned against the gyms doorway, her arms crossed as she wore a small smile.

"Do you have any idea how big the hamburgers today? I swear I gain weight every time I head out for lunch." The blonde grinned when Natasha chuckled quietly.

"Quite the surprise for you to gain weight, then again, the food IS a bit too large. Usually Thor would eat most of the pizza when we were all together, but I can only guess where he went."

"Yeah… So how's Clinton's family?"

"Still growing, the kids are trying to get a dog."

"Ah, that would be the day, wouldn't it?" Steve rubbed the sweat from his forehead as he walked over. Hawk Eye definitely knew how to keep a secret, they never even knew he had a family until they were under attack by Ultron.

"What about you Cap; even plan to get a dog or a pet?" The blonde man grunted to that.

"When I retire, I'll tell you."

Natasha raised a eyebrow, catching the Captains sarcasm, before turning her attention away as a loud explosion of what Steve could only guess was a Plasma ray—or however Stark called it- rang through the air, which the two temporarily retired Avengers ran outside of the gym doors, seeing the metal figure flying up. "What the hell is Tony doing?"

"Another question; What is he shooting at?" Steve squinted his eyes as she tried to see what was happening, but the dimly lit sky didn't help none as he could see Tony still aiming at something, but was slightly thrown off balance by the pedestrians trying to get away from the battle field.

"Whatever he's doing, he's causing everyone to panic! Get to his tower as I get these people somewhere safe!" the red head motioned before quickly disappearing in the crowd. ' _There goes the long Vacation...'_ Steve exhaled sharply, before navigating himself through the panicked crowd, and to Tony's tower.

* * *

Peter gritted his teeth as he tried to get the Milano under control, before they took another hit in the wing.

"Quill, what in the name a' Thanos is going on!?" Rocket yelled from his quarters, before yelping as another Wave hit the flank of the air craft.

" Someone was try to shoot us down!" He snapped in agitation, pulling at the emergency break as another ray of light nearly found itself nearly hitting the front; in which it only missed by inches.

"Are the people of Terra always this aggravating!" Drax yelled at mostly no one as he stumbled into the front seat of the ship.

"I told you air Crafts aren't a normal thing, but NO, don't listen to the guy who came from the planet!" Quills eyebrows lowered into a deep frown once the Milano finally lost control and spun harshly as the descendant to Earth caused the crew to hop into their own seats and buckled in, Rocket keeping the sapling of Groot close.

"Okay, there Terran, we get it! Just don't kutrakin' kill us over it!" The hot headed animal spat, one arm wrapped around Groot, another clinging onto his arm chair as the Earth seemed to be racing towards them

* * *

Steve had to silently thank the builders that made Starks elevator as it got to the top level with ease before darkly to the communication buds that were neatly set up on a shelf. Tony, being the kind of man to play safe, had the communication chip already in every metal plate that protected his ears, so with a simple flick of a tiny switch, Cap pressed the bud onto his ear. "Tony, what has gotten into you!? You're going to hurt somebody!"

No response. Steve slammed his fist into a wooden table nearby. "TONY!" He yelled into the ear bud.

"Look outside the window Cap and see what I'm doing before you start yelling in my ear old man!" The millionaire added sharply, which made Rogers snap his gaze outside Starks giant windowsills, in which he just in time saw a ball of metal and fire start crashing into the park of New York.

"Tony, what did you shoot down…"

"I saw this thing heading into the atmosphere, no way in hell do our normal jets look like that!"

Steve had to hand that to the play boy, Tony may be full of it, but he held his perks. But that didn't stop Steve from noticing that out of all the places Tony had hit, none of them were in the Thrusters or drivers seat. "Why didn't you aim for the easy shots? We both know you can aim."

No response, of course, Tony didn't want the air craft to blow up, that would've been a wasted opportunity. "Stark…"

"Before you even say it Cap; we both know we need to up our game; and if Robotics aren't it, than their technology is."

"Tony, you can't ju—" The communication was brought to a abrupt end.

Tony muted him. _He muted him._

"Dammit Tony!" Steve growled, taking the ear piece out before running back into the elevator. He had to get to the park, and fast, or else Stark would make another and terrible mistake that would force the others to reunite to clean up after the millionaire.

* * *

 **Now a usual day in a Avenger.**

"come on guys; you're all still holding onto that joke?" The giggles and chuckled from Caps 'students' gave him his answer as Vision contently watched everyone.

"It is quite funny, zou should've thought your words out Captain!" Scarlet snickered with her heavy accent.

"Yeah really; besides Steve, swearing is very, very unheroic." Sam grinned as the metal wings on his back shifted into the pack that protected them.

"That was months ago, so don't get me started there Falcon!" Steve pointed his index finger strictly, but cracked a smile when they only laughed harder, as Scott came waltzing in.

"Ant Man- what took you so long?"

"Before you give me a good scolding, I had to take a quick stop in the bathrooms, and I think we both know these suits are a pain to take off sometimes." Scott shrugged lightly.

"...Zhat is a image I want undone from my head now..." Scarlet wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Trust me, the image in your head is better than seeing it."

* * *

 **Man, two Chapters in one day! Wooo! I promise in the near future, chapters will be longer, but for now;**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Encounters (Chapter 3)

Tony watched the blue and orange marked air craft crash into a park, mentally patting himself on the back for making the aircraft land somewhere away from any pedestrians, no one would go to the lush greenery at night, that was a good way to get mugged. Either way, he drew his attention away from his thoughts as the millionaire smoothly flew towards the wreck of the ship. "Veronica, scan for any signs of life will ya?"

" _Whatever the ship is plated with is messing with my scanners. But so far I can find 3 likely survivors, sir."_

He winced his eyes in thought, 'Three? The ship is too big to have only 3 crew members…'. Still, this didn't stop Stark getting closer to the ruins.

" _Sir, should I call the oth-"_

"Nah, Caps enough to handle for today." He dismissed the robotic voice, before landing in the dimly lit greenery of a park, the only thing giving light was the ruins of the 'Spaceship'. He could handle this on his own, after all, he helped defeat a army of aliens, 3 of 'em weren't going to bring him down anytime soon. Though, when nearing the ruins, Veronica cut in.

"— _One of them appears to be exiting the ship, mister Stark. It's best of wait for them to come out."_

The millionaire stopped in his tracks, watching the wreckage closely as he lifted one arm up, his hand open, just one shot, that's all he needed.

And yet whatever came out of that wreckage, he wasn't prepared at all as a man in a dark red jacket came stumbling out of the ruins, wearing a type of mask Stark couldn't yet see fully from the smoke. After a few moments of the man looking around, he caught sight of the metal suited millionaire, before slumping and muttering what Tony could only hear as 'Drone'. Immediately catching on, the metal plate that protected the play boys face lifted up, showing Tony's bewildered expression.

"—oh, your not a robot…"

"And your not a alien. We surprised one another, huh?" Jokes. Probably not the best in this situation, but the other man only pressed a button, and the metal mask he wore shifted in a weird way, causing Tony to tilt his head. "The rest of you human? Or were you just the lucky guy to be surrounded by aliens?"

"Well, you'd be Surprised—"

"Times up Quill! I want to get us some units already!" A voice called out before letting itself be known as a Raccoon simply leaped out with all 4's, before standing on his hind legs and grunting when seeing the millionaire. "Who's numb nuts with metal anyway?"

"Rocket, get back in the ship!" the man hissed, but the apparently talking animal only waved him away.

"Oh please Quill, I ain't going back in a wreckage of a ship! Speaking of which…" The animal looked to Tony, squinting his eyes in thought. "Is this the 'genius' that shot us down? Because if he keeps givin' me that look, he's gonna want a doctor take a look at those eyes."

"Rocket, I'm being serious, get BACK. Talking Raccoons aren—"

"I ain't no rag-noon there Star Prince! I swear if you call me 'rodent', your eyes will be next!" The hot head only snarled, which only made the dirty blonde face palm and shake his head.

" 'Star Prince'? Seriously?" Tony raised a brow, but the other man was quick to defend.

"Star LORD—Besides, this isn't what we're talking about!"

" 'Star lord'…? I hope that isn't what your mother named you." He could see the other man struggling slightly with this, but the so called 'Rocket' only snorted.

"he got the name 'Peter Quill', dim wad. Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Tony Stark." He answered lightly.

"Wait, Stark? Like, Stark Industries?" Peter gaped, in which the millionaire nodded.

"I guess having talking animals is normal too? Or have I just not talked to the stray cats recently." He motioned a metal hand to Rocket, who crossed his arms.

"You see a lot out there, but anyway, we don't really appreciate getting shot down you know, so i—" Peter was caught off once again as he twitched uncontrollably before falling to the ground, showing the red head with a teaser gun behind him.

"Natasha, I had this you know." Tony only rolled his eyes, as the hot headed Raccoon blinked in surprise, before also Collapsing from the shot of her taser gun.

"Sure Stark, but you know Cap is gonna call everyone together." She looked down at the two, who cringed at every painful twitch.

"Whatever you say, but there's three of them, not two." He looked to the ruins. "Right Veronica?"

" _It seems I miss calculated, there's five mister Stark."_

"Well you better watch out, looks like Cap is about ready to smack you across the head." She motioned to the blonde who stormed towards them, which made Tony internally sigh.

"Tony, you better have a good explanation on this…" Steve huffed.

"Hey, I didn't taser them, so don't just lecture me." He shrugged, looking to Peter and Rocket. "You probably already got Nick Fury huh?"

Steve only crossed his arms sternly, "I needed to make sure you didn't end up finding another way to destroy the world." She blonde motioned his head to the two new comers. "I'm sure They'd belong somewhere stronger than police custody."

Tony, opening his mouth to reply, stopped when seeing agents rush into the scene, before sighing. "best 2 outta 3?"

Steve only answered with a grunt. "See you back in head quarters, Stark." With that, the large blonde hauled Peter to his feet before leading him off with security not far behind. Tony glanced back, to the wreckage as he watched the agents carry out a woman with vibrant green skin and another man with red tattoos and a much more mellow blue color for skin. 'four out of five…' he leaned to the side to see more clearly, but caught sight of a little sapling in a pot, and relaxed.

"Steve's still probably going to kick your ass you not listening." Natasha added as she stood beside the play boy.

"Probably, but hey, he'll thank me sooner or later."

"more like Later or never Stark. Anyway, I better head off too, don't try to blow anything else up, or else you'll be the old man a heart attack." Natasha grinned before following the agents off, as police took care of the rest, yellow tape surrounding the scene as the millionaire grunted before heading back to his tower. "Veronica , contact Pepper, I think it's about time to get a drink before the Man tells me off."

" _Yes sir."_

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! I know I didn't put a skit, but I didn't think it was Nessicary this time._**

 ** _But yeah, not sure if I'll post another one today, but tomorrow I'll try my best!~_**

 ** _Until then, I hope you enjoyed! Imma go watch a movie now~_**


	4. A Plan (Chapter 4)

Peter cringed slightly, slowly sitting up and rubbing at his back before pausing when his arm only stopped at his shoulder. Glancing to the walls, he spotted the chains there, keeping him in place. ' _Well this is perfect..._ ' Quill sighed, looking himself over. They took blaster, mask and all. _Hell,_ they even took his jacket and boots, leaving Peter in his T-shirt, pants and socks. After getting out his daze, he glanced out his cell, before seeing Gamora and Drax in a much confined and cramped cell, as Rocket was stuck in some metal kennel, who looked extremely pissed. ' _Where's Groot...?_ ' The infamous Starlord looked around for the sapling, but didn't find anything but multiple guards patrolling through the small halls.

"Took you long enough to wake up, Quill.." Rocket growled, watching the man from his own 'cell'.

"How long was I out…? And what happened to Groot?"

"Hell if I know, these idiots have been lingering like a bad smell." The Raccoon motioned his muzzle to the guards, twitching his tail in irritation when none of them even bothered to look at the prisoners.

Peter sighed, letting the back of his head bump into the wall, staring up at nothing. He didn't really expect this kind of reaction for his return home, but he knew no one was left to give him a warm welcome anyway, he's been in the stars for too long, it made sense no one even remembered him. Not really his fault either, Yondu may claim that he "Saved his life", but at the same time, the crooked toothed outlaw also abducted him for some units, but decided to change his mind by the end of it.

"-Yo Quill, are you even paying attention?" Rocket frowned, making Peter jump, looking back to the hot headed animal for a moment, who snorted at the young man's reaction. "Focus Quill, once we're out, you can stare into nothin' all you want."

Peter only rolled his eyes, before looking back to Rocket. "I'm all ears now, what is it?"

"Well, we both know it's been 5 months, right…?"

"Yeah…"

Rocket glanced to the guards, before lowering his voice. "Groot should be about ready to be his normal self. And by the looks of it, the Terran here must've put him somewhere else, so once he DOES go through that growth spurt, he can get us outta here."

"Does he even know where we are…?"

"Quill, please. Groot may be clumsy, but he ain't a idiot-" Rocket shot Starlord a warning glance before the young man could remark on the Raccoons reasoning. "-So we just wait."

"If you say so…" Peter still wasn't all to convinced, but if there's something that Rocket IS good at, others than running his mouth, was inventing and escaping prisons. So for now he would believe the animals word.

Not like he had another choice anyway.

* * *

' _Well Shit..._ ' Tony glanced to Steve, who had just appeared from Starks elevator, the millionaire had been 10 minutes late, and Cap had decided to take matters into his own hands by meeting Tony at his own tower instead. "You know Cap, there's such thing as calling."

"And if you just so happened to not pick up the phone?" Rogers argued. "You need to listen to your other team mates Tony, take in consideration that we all might not be here to save you from making other mistakes like last time—"

" – 'Last time'? Cap, if you're only here to lecture me about before, then you can stop right there, because I'm not hearin' it. We're here to talk about the new additions, right?"

Steve only wrinkled his nose slightly, before crossing his arms. "I'm still waiting for some more friends…" He looked out Starks large window to see a jet land on his pad, which made Tony shrug.

"Let me guess, the rest of the Avengers?"

"And new ones. If are debating here, might as well make sure everyone agrees." Rogers added as Natasha and Clinton were the first who led the group of heroes inside. Vision, as always, was just fine flying there on his own than using the jet.

"Well then, since you guys ARE here, who wants to start?" Tony put a finger up before Cap could talk. "—Other than him…"

"Vhat are zhey…" Scarlet glanced to the cameras, looking over the prisoners.

"Well, other than a talking Raccoon and some guy in a red jacket, I don't know what else to tell you." Tony sat down on his couch, flicking his wrist through the large tablet that he had as the camera view was now on his large TV.

"Okay, what about THAT thing?" Clinton pointed to the sapling in a pot, who looked up to Hawk Eye.

"I am Groot!" the little tree squeaked, which made the other Avengers stare at the plant.

"It just talked…" Scott gaped to his surprise.

"Yeah, but he—or it, only says 'I am Groot', and only that since we first got here." Tony replied while he poured himself a drink.

"So, the only things really alien are green and blue in there?" Clinton asked again, but Vision was the one to cut in this time.

"What I can tell, the man there isn't fully human, but I can't tell what's the other 50%..."

"—Oh great, so 2 and a half?" Hawk Eye puffed.

"Well, I got these from the guy." Tony opened a box, which held some sort of blaster, the mask from earlier, the two boosters on 'Starlords' boots, and a music player, which came with their headsets.

"Okay, anything else…?" Steve still kept his arms crossed.

"Well, his three friends there had these on them too." Stark got a much bigger box, which now contained a large sword-like weapon, a much more large blaster, along with two dual daggers, in which the others began to start up side conversations.

"They had THAT?! Do all aliens carry stuff like this around?" Scott shook his head. He knew America could be a bit edges, but this was just ridiculous.

"You should've seen their ship, that thing had enough bombs in it to bring down the Effiel Tower in less than 4 minutes." The millionaire added, which set the others with more unease.

"Nick Fury said his agents got everything under control, the public aren't allowed in the park where their ship crashed, so we can only hope Stark here can keep his promise to NOT try and use it." Steve stared at the play boy meaningfully.

"Okay, okay Cap! I get it… Where's Bruce and Thor anyway? I thought you said everyone would be here."

"Bruce… is still M.I.A." Natasha muttered bitterly. "As for Thor, he's back in Asgard."

"Ah, so much for everyone's opinion." Tony grunted.

"Well, for now, we keep them under supervision at all times, for now, we better keep together." Steve motioned to Tony. "Just in case…"

The others only nodded their agreement before the group of heroes dispersed slightly, carrying more side conversations as Stark took a sip of his drink. 'Whatever keeps the old man from snapping at me I guess…' the millionaire swished his drink slightly.

Cap was REALLY lucky that Stark wouldn't sue him for invading his privacy, even though people did it from time to time, Steve just LOVED to do it the most.

* * *

 **Got another one done!~ Which I'm surprised that my power didn't go out, as I got a pretty bad snow storm...**

 **But I'm just glad I got another one out!~ and I hope you enjoy**


	5. Panic (Chapter 5)

**Whew! Got another part up!~**

* * *

Groot blinked with curiosity, watching the Avengers argue and talk in another room. They spoke a lot, maybe it could give him a opportunity… Sadly, metal man was quick to make sure his robots kept watch of Groot. No matter, Groot was fully aware that escape wouldn't be easy, but he also knew his growth spurt would take effect in seconds, and would end just as quickly as it came. He just had to quietly knock out the robots…

A idea immediately popped into the living trees mind, which gave the little sapling a smile. Groot may not be the brightest, but this might just work, he just had to wait, which would be easy for a thing that would created to do nothing.

* * *

Another loud crash made Peter sigh, shifting in his chains. Drax had waken up, and he was definitely pissed when he figured out they were locked up, now he won't stop ramming himself into a metal wall. "You Terrans will pay for such treachery!"

"Drax, buddy, as much as I would love to let you smash through a wall, it's metal, a type of metal anyway. Give yourself a break." Peter rubbed his face, leaning forward so he could ACTUALLY reach his face anyway.

"These people are one of your own Quill, why have they locked you up too!?" Drax bellowed loudly, the guards were either really annoyed by the man's yelling, or slightly weary, as they avoided the alien.

"Good question, eh Quill?" Rocket eyed the man in suspicion.

"Oh yeah Rocket, because I'd lock myself up too, with no footwear or jacket, looking like a total doofus, so I can pull the rug under your feet and yell 'Surprise!'." Peter's voice filled with sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

"I may not know what a Doofus may look like, but there is no rug under any of us. Give explanations!" Drax being part no brains retorted. At this point, the apparently non known Starlord threw his hand up in the air in annoyance, making the hot headed animal in a kennel snort, his whiskers twitching slightly,

"Groot better not be taking his sweet time Rocket, because this is just getting excessive…" Quill whispered between bared teeth. After this escape, he was just about ready to boot every one of them off his ship for a few days.

"Don't worry about him, Star Prince. If there ain't no sirens goin' off, that means his cover hasn't been blown." Rocket twitched a ear, glancing to the cells as he spoke. "Brace yourselves—Gammie got her wits back."

Peter mentally groaned at that. Gamora was usually more subtle than the rest, but when she gets loud, she is LOUD. He could only imagine her reaction.

After a moment of confusion, Gamora looked to Peter. "Explanations Quill, now…"

"Well, we crashed, and got locked up. Some Tasers were included…"

"And we're on Terra…?" Gamora raised a thin eyebrow.

"Yep, not the proper introduction I wanted, but I guess this is another way to do it…" He felt so handicapped with chains on, it was irritating in a way as he stretched as much as he could. He could see Gamora's growing frustration from her cell, so the tall blonde decided to avert his thoughts to something else, Drax meanwhile continued to rain his wrath on a wall. _'I would ask if this day couldn't get any worse, but I'm afraid I'll get a answer...'_

* * *

Steve watched 'Earth's Mightiest Hero's' spread out slightly as they talked amongst themselves, Scott listened to Sam, who still wanted a rematch, Natasha and Clinton, watching a small video of the Hawkeyes family, as the rest just kept alert, especially Scarlet, she learned to hate Tony after the bombing, even Cap couldn't change it. He could feel bad for the millionaire for that. Tony had a big ego, that's for sure, but the man had quite the haters, Tony meant well, he just had to listen for once.

"Hey, Steve, whad'ya think, would AntMan lose here if we got a rematch?" Sam looked to Cap, which Scott just laughed.

"I beat you fair and square there Falcon, I don't have to do any rematch just because you lost!"

"Maybe settle it later, we still need to keep alert." Rogers pointed out, which made the dark toned man slump in disappointment.

"Fine, but it's 2 outta 3!" Sam declared, as Scott grinned, before shaking Falcons hand.

"Fine, deal. Once it's over, AntMan and Falcon, round 2."

Natasha watched them, before her line of sight went to Rogers. "Speaking of which, what are we waiting for exactly?"

"Tony went to 'interrogate', we're just waiting for him to get back." The blonde replied, his arms crossed.

"Tony? Interrogate? You sure about that? Last time, Tony offered Loki a drink when he went to 'Interrogate', is that a smart idea?" Clinton lowered his phone, not looking so convinced.

"Tony has done any things, as we're all aware, but there was no indication of lying in his voice." Vision simply added.

"Vhat ever you zay , but it does not mean Tony is a good man…" Scarlet Witch mumbled, her heavy accent complimenting her dark stare tinting with red.

"Stark is human, is he not? It's in human nature to make mistakes, just like you and your sibling Scarlet." Vision tilted his head slightly, as the young women went silent.

"—Hey, I don't wanna be mood killer, but… where'd talking tree go?" Clinton pointed to a broken pot in another room, which was visible by glass, the robots around it were torn by branches.

"It's going for the cells, which means…" Steve stiffened, the boxes were also gone, the room suddenly felt heavy as everything went into reverse, everyone stumbled for their weapons, which they found was also missing. "Set the alarms off! We need to warn Tony before it gets to him and the Prisoners!" The blonde hollered, and in moments, alarms swept through the tower, the group of heroes still fumbling about for any weaponry they could find.

"Floors 22 to 1 don't have any power, and the cells are at 20! We won't be able to reach them in time!" Natasha called, looking through computer screens.

"Take the jet, block any route they could use to escape, we have to try!" Steve commanded, motioning Vision, Scarlet, and Scott to follow, before darting down the stairs as fast as he could. _'Hang in there Tony...'._

* * *

 ** _Sounds like things are getting interesting!_**

 ** _Let's hope I can be a bit more orderly with publishing, so I don't leave you guys hanging.._**

 ** _For now, I hope you enjoyed!_**


	6. Differences (Chapter 6)

**I'm terribly sorry for such a long delay, I didn't mean to keep you all waiting for so long ^^'**

 **Don't worry though, I'll work on the story much more now, so hold on tight!~**

* * *

Groot cautiously began to make his way into the little 'Prison' the so called 'Mightiest Hero's' had in their base. He did feel proud of himself to be able to grab his friends' weaponry and Belongings, but he knew he couldn't take his sweet time, though. Backup had to be charging through the building, Groot however, had to stop when he seen a man walk into the room, having dark black hair, before a little click went off in the walking trees head.

That was the one who took his friends stuff! Sure, the one named 'Tony' also tried to talk, but he could only assume now he came to interrogate instead. But Groot knew what to do, he just needed to keep hidden for a moment, his friends could distract the Terran.

* * *

"Cap! I don't think we'll reach him in time!" Scott called from below, the Ant he was on now wasn't no Anthony, but it'll do.

"We can't just give up now, just keep moving!" The tall blonde huffed, racing down the stairs. Of course, Elavators won't work now, so the Avengers had two options, stairs, or the jet.

"By my scanning, the prisoners floor got emergency power that automatically comes on, but it doesn't get distress calls unless Tony is carrying his phone. It seems this was a well planned escape." Vision called from behind the group.

"vell zhis is going well…" Wanda huffed, her eyes tinting with red.

"Look, Falcon, along with the Avengers, got the jet, which must be hovering right beside the floor. We just need to block this exit and get Tony out of there, alright Avengers?" Rogers glanced over his shoulder, continuing his urgent race to reach the floor in time.

"We're still 15 floors away! Sorry Cap, but this isn't looking good…" Scott sighed through his microphone. Steve wasn't going to give up, he wouldn't. A man never leaves a fellow soldier behind.

"We just keep moving…" The man out of time added blankly, not once stopping for anything.

* * *

Tony glanced around, not even noticing the talking Raccoon until he heard a irritated grumble from a small kennel. "Ya gonna interrogate us?"

"I would've preferred to talk about it over a drink, but still." Tony shrugged, glancing over to the green humanoid man who was currently giving Stark the most cold of death stares. "Lemme guess.. He's Drax?"

"How'd you know?" Quill blinked in surprise.

"Mostly because he wouldn't stop yelling his name every time he'd threaten the camera." Tony motioned to the security system, as every cell had a camera just outside. "We could hear him from upstairs."

"Okay that would make sense… But we haven't done anything! We were pretty well running out of fuel so we went here for a pit stop, and I'm sure you can figure out the rest…"

Tony paused, he knew he couldn't take chances, but Starlord proved a point. But he knew it really wasn't up to him, which pissed Stark off. It was HIS Tower, and yet his team mates always dropped by in a unwelcome matter. Especially Steve alone almost made the millionaire almost invest in a higher security grid. "It's not up to me, it's really up to my team. You're probably all just random people—or aliens—passing by, but I got no proof we could really trust you out in public."

"When Quill said this place was still 'old school', I expected him to be joking…" A woman with vibrant green skin glanced over to the other cell mate, slightly raising a eyebrow.

"Who gives a Spartax's arse?" The Raccoon spat, before glancing to Tony. A grin creeping in the animals face as Stark suddenly realized Rocket was looking over his shoulder…"Who forgot to tell ya I've escaped 23 prisons? Because it's bout to be 24!"

Before Tony could react, a branch of sorts rapidly wrapped around his leg before chucking him against a wall, making the millionaire cringe in pain. By then, everything was happening too fast, his sight got blurry as he could only really see glimpses of the cells being forced open by the one referred to as 'Groot'. ' _Shit, looks like I'm gonna need more than jokes for this one..._ '

* * *

Quill snatched back his elemental blaster, boots and all. Getting himself organized before stretching with a huff. "Let's just get outta here before his friends come down here too."

"I am Groot..?"

"Huh? They got Aircrafts here?" Rocket leaped onto his friends shoulder. "That's could be our ticket outta this dump!"

"What about this Terran…" Drax motioned his duel daggers to Stark, who was struggling to stand in a stable manner.

"Yeaaaaah… After all, he owes us for shooting the Milano down in the first place!" The hot headed animal piped up, aiming his weapon of design at Tony.

"Absolutely NOT! We're not like that! And don't you dare give me crap Rocket, we have to escape fi—" Peter paused as Groot simply grabbed the millionaire with a outstretched arm before taking the lead, frowning at Rockets smug look. "You know, I expected that from Rocket, but you too Groot?"

"I am Groot."

"Huh, apparently Groot said the Terran here can help us repair the ship." Rocket flicked at Tony's forehead with his thumb and middle finger, receiving a slightly annoyed look.

"And why exactly should I do that? I'm a genius, but alien tech is still pretty damn new here." Stark replied as Groot continued to carry the man around as if he was a pillow.

"Technically 'Genius', all this tech is alien, too. So let's not get too quirky." Rocket rolled his eyes. "Besides, we got nothin' to repair the Milano, which means we gotta use the parts here."

"Well I'm gonna warn you, it's not going to be simple. Steve's one of the most stubborn people I know, if he thinks it's wrong, he's gonna want everyone else to believe that too."

"Well Stark, that's how you come in." Gamora added naturally, carrying her sword at her side.

"Okay so, what's in it for me huh? Other than living and all that."

"Well, we heard there was a alien invasion here… But Ehh… the true leader of that army is a guy you DON'T wanna be around when he's pissed, and we also just so happened to kill one of his followers, so we're all stuck in the same hole." Quill explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"There is no hole around us…" Drax glanced around, tilting his head, as Gamora put her open palm to her forehead, slowly shaking her head with a sigh.

"Meet Drax the Destroyer. Good at fighting, not so good at Metaphors."

"I'll keep it in mind..."

* * *

 **Small skit time!**

"You have NO idea what it's like to be a Avenger." Tony declared with confidence.

"Try me." Quill grinned.

"Got attacked by terrorists."

"Nearly got killed by one of Thanos's followers."

"Nearly suffocated in space."

"OH you have no idea..."

Tony paused in thought.

"Women issues."

Quill cringed at that, immediately frowning. "Let's just skip that and say the girls I met aren't always the most human..."

Tony gave the man a pitiful look. "Yeesh... Mental damage atleast or... 'Physical'?"

"It's a whole lot of man cancelling I'll tell you that right now."


	7. Small Truce (Chapter 7)

**Skip this if you want to read the story right away.**

 **I'm so sorry for not posting sooner, I've left you all hanging, and I don't like doing that. At first, I was caught up with my own life, but then I got uninspired, and a little lazy. But I promise you, every weekend, I will try to get a chapter up. If I get free time, I'll definitely write the story during the week days. Again, I'm terribly sorry on the delay.**

 **I hope you enjoy anyway!~**

* * *

Stark let out a irritated sigh as one of Groots branches on his arm dug into Starks side in a uncomfortable manner. It wasn't like they were going to let him go anytime soon, he knew that himself, but it sure as hell wasn't any more pleasant. "Is this really Necessary? We're on the same team now."

"Quite yer' complainin'! This is our way of repaying what you did to us!" Rocket snarled, sitting on the humanoid tree's shoulder.

"You can't blame them for being cautious, again, people here aren't used to visitors from other worlds." Peter added, looking around the building. "Alright Groot, you had your fun, put him down before they arrive."

"I am Groot…" He mumbled in a whiney tone, but did as he was told, setting Tony on two feet once more, while the millionaire tried his hardest to ignore his sore muscles.

"Thank you, now, we just head down here, an—"

Suddenly, the stairways door blasted open, revealing good ol' Cap oddly using one of Tony's plasma blasters. The Guardians took a step back, all but for Starlord, who stood next to Stark. As Scott, Wanda, and Vision followed with Steve, Tony put two hands up. "Woah Cap! Easy where you point that thing, you don't even know how to work one of those things!"

"Tony, back away from them…" The blonde responded in a cold tone, aiming the metal glove at Quill, whose eyes widened to this.

"Steve just listen for once, alright? They aren't a threat." Tony retorted, he had damn well enough of Cap and thinking he runs the show. This was his place, and he was putting his foot down. "They're just as useful to us as we are to them."

"Stark, I like the whole truce thing going on, but you sure as hell look like you've been ran over a bus." Ant Man spoke up, pointing to his busted lip and cut cheek.

"Yeah that was Rockets fault, he had Groot throw him against a wall…" Quill added, clearing his throat. "But hey! We're the Guardians of the Galaxy, you're Earth's Mightiest Hero's! If I was a kid right now, that'd be one awesome team up!"

"And how exactly zhould ve trust zou…" Wanda eyed them, her hands, through beside her, made smooth twirls and movements, causing the red mist that was usually referred to as 'magic' to build up slowly.

"It's not like we chose to be stuck with ya' psychotic lunatics, but with our ship down, we got nothin' better to do." The small rodent grunted, his arms still crossed. "Once our ship is repaired, we'd love to leave ya' with your 'Heroic Responsibilities'." With his hands, Rocket did two quote marks in the air, ignoring both Gamora's and Quill's silent glares for their team mate to shut up, and tried even harder to ignore Drax and his confused look.

Rogers furrowed his brows. He didn't trust any of them, even if Peter looked human. He didn't want to risk putting everyone else's lives in danger for the sake that they could have this small truce. Then again, he also know Earth couldn't withstand a full attack from another alien army without some help. His mind wandered back when he was still fighting wars with men he had respected and befriended. They were a tight team then, and the Stark he knew then was no Tony, and definitely was easier to get along with. 'Back when I didn't wake up from a big pile of ice…'

Steve's thoughts were interrupted as the jet hovered just outside the window, waiting for a sign to attack. He waved them away, shaking his head with a defeated and irritated sigh. "Fine, we have a alliance. How long will it take to get their air craft fixed?" He looked to Stark, watching him shrug.

"Depends on how advanced their technology is, but I think I can handle it."

"Alright, looks like we got ourselves a deal! Right, guys?" Starlord looked over his shoulder, pausing when he saw Gamora's face, in which was spectacle at Vision. "Gamora?"

"You didn't tell us Terra had a infinity stone…" The vibrant green humanoid replied in a low tone, Vision tilting his head slightly to this. The Guardians tensed, making everyone nervous.

"Wait, what? Last I knew Earth didn't have any infinity stones…" Peter gave Tony a confused look, moving away from him a little, his eyebrows furrowed. "Mind explaining a little Stark?"

"It's a long story, but you got nothing to worry about, Visions like a puppy if it could talk and levitate." Tony gestured his hands, mouthing 'no offense' to the floating being.

"That's not what we're worried about." Rocket added, pointing to the stone. "We're more worried on who would want to have it. Ya krutakin' friend there could bring a lot of unwanted attention."

"Like who?" Rogers spoke up, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the most craziest and powerful being in the galaxy?!" Rocket snapped back.

"Zhat is not a proper answer, who are zou talking about…" Scarlet Witch's thick accent never failed to make her seem more intimidating than she already was.

"Thanos, the mad titan who'd stop at nothing to get all 6 stones." Gamora added. "I would know, because he turned me into this…"

Steve startled when his earpiece went off. "Cap, could we just sit down and talk? I see a spider down here…" Scott spoke. "It's giving me a weird look…"

"Ant Man, spiders have 8 to 12 eyes, of course it's giving you a look." Steve sighed, everyone paused to look at the blonde.

"That's not what I meant—Hey hey hey! Keep your creepy legs off me!" Scott yelled, loud enough for the others to hear. Some snickered, others still paused to listen, while Drax kept his confused stare. Steve held his face, slowing shaking his head.

"You didn't have to stay small throughout our conversation." He mumbled, looking up for a moment, before looking down to the big dot that was the spider, and what he assumed was Scott.

"Are you kidding me!? Oh god get it off get it off!" Cap watched Ant Man grow to his usual size, quickly getting up, before stomping down on where he once was frantically. Peter and Tony were snickering, Wanda at least tried to hide her smile, Rocket and Gamora were unimpressed, and Drax, Vision and Groot just held their own types of confusion on their faces. Rogers could even hear faint laughter through the ear bud, which he could assume was Clinton, losing his mind in the jet.

Steve took in a breath. "Alright, are we done here? We can talk about the stones upstairs."

"S-sounds good to me!" Peter continued to chuckle, his face a slight red. The tension in the air seemed to lift off of their shoulders, making everyone a little more relaxed. Scott took off his helmet, inspecting the floor, then looking up to Rogers.

"Oh, uh, sorry for ruining the moment..."

"It's fine, you'll be happy to know it actually helped." Cap, motioned his head to the Guardians and familiar heroes in the room, who began to mingle a little.

"Thanks, I guess…?" Ant Man raised a eyebrow. Putting his hands on his hips as he stared at the floor carefully, making sure his new foe was gone for sure, before heading upstairs to avoid the groups laughter and judgement.

* * *

"Holy fucking shit! Gammie get in here!" Peter yelled in another room, causing Gamora to quickly react, jumping up and running to his yell.

"What, what is it?"

"This thing called a 'iPhone' has like, a million songs on it!" He looked up with a goofy looking grin, acting like a child who got his first toy.

"…Quill, give me a reason on why I shouldn't punch you in the neck…"

He blinked. "Uh, you can keep the biggest room in the Milano…"

"Fair enough." The vibrant green humanoid left with a stone cold facial expression, leaving Starlord to his foolish acts. Before 15 minutes later taking the iPhone while he wasn't looking and listening to the music it had to offer, locking herself in the bathroom and letting Clinton suffer for eating too many Burritos.


	8. Bearings (Chapter 8)

**Sorry for the long wait guys ^^; I never would've imagined the feedback I'd get for this story! But now I'm back. Of course, I'm always open to suggestions or constructive criticism!**

* * *

A few days have passed since the Guardians have joined the Avengers, and already the tower seemed too packed. Tony barely had anytime to fix the space ship due to all the chaos that would occur upstairs. Ant Man and Falcon would be either arm wrestling, or fighting to see who was better, and, just yesterday, challenged Drax to their arm wrestling as well. The result was broken tables and dislocated shoulders. The millionaire sighed, leaning back as he looked over the space craft. He was grateful when Rocket offered to help…In his own 'special' way.

"Ya done doing nothin' over there yet?" The Raccoon looked down to Stark, welding the ship together at the top.

"If you were thrown to a wall by a living tree you'd be sluggish too." Tony rubbed the sides of his nose with a thumb and index finger, his eyebrows furrowed.

Rocket snorted. "Fine, we'll take a break. I've been meanin' to ask ya what you know about the infinity stones anyhow…" He climbed down fairly quickly, sitting beside the millionaire, who grabbed his water bottle.

"Alright, so long as I get to ask the same thing." Tony added, taking a big gulp from his trusty water bottle.

"Well, don't be tellin' StarPrince this, but long story short, he grabs this orb thingy, it turns out to be a infinity stone, touchin' it is instant death, Yada Yada Yada. He touches the stone anyway, doesn't die, realizes his dad is an alien, before running off to do more shenanigans."

Tony whistled. "So much for long story short. How'd the guy even end up in space anyway?"

"Some Yondu fella always brought up how he saved Quills life, even though he nearly killed the guy on separate occasions." Rocket shrugged, getting an itch behind his ear.

"…Still not following you here." Stark added, watching the rodent huff.

"Look, I'm sure Quill can explain the rest, I ain't one to tell stories. Now, it's your turn."

"Alright, it first started with the Tesseract, when we encountered aliens for the first time head on, then it was the stone in Loki's staff…" He used his fingers to keep track on what he was saying, pausing to think. "…and you've already met Vision… So, as far as I know, we have 2 infinity stones."

"That sounds like a disaster waitin' to happen." The Raccoon shook his head, motioning a paw. "A whole entire species AND planet nearly died just fer one of those things, and you got two? What do ya think other maniacs would do?"

"We didn't choose them to be here, they just keep getting dropped in our front door step." The millionaire took another gulp, his face knotted into a frown. "And not to burst your bubble, but I'd rather keep the stones here anyway."

"Oh yeah? Well don't say I didn't warn ya when some psychotic maniac like Thanos comes knockin' at that front door step." Rocket twitched an ear, eyeing the Milano. "I guess it ain't a issue now, so we might as well get back to work." He stood on his hind legs, taking a big stretch before climbing up the blue and orange space craft. Tony slowly got up, running a hand through his hair. They were only at the front of the ship, the wings and bottom of this odd space craft were a huge mess. The inside wasn't any better, pipes and items belonging to these visitors were thrown about, wires hanged from above. Tony fixed his T-shirt, ignoring his stomachs complaints as he got back to work. When it comes to technology, Tony is a man of his word, that, and he also didn't want to be thrown at a wall again.

* * *

Steve watched as some of the Avengers and Guardians seemed to be getting along, which actually surprised him, when Spider man first came to visit them after heading home for a while, he didn't really know how to react at first, but the one named Peter was sure to start up some conversation that would draw everyone in. Though he did notice how Wanda would avoid them, watching the new comers from a distance.

"Hey, uh, Cap sir?" Spider man tapped Rogers shoulder, turning his attention to him.

"Yeah? What can I help you with?"

"Well, now that everyone seems to be getting along and all that, do you think the Avengers are back together?"

Steve took a long pause to this, glancing back to the others. Most of them were laughing or just talking, Clinton, Scott and Peter seemed to be getting along, while Sam, Vision, Drax, Natasha and Gamora watched Groot try to work the towers TV and fail. "Well, I don't know… We would have to call Black Panther and Thor, while Dr. Banner is still missing…"

"Oh, okay… I was just curious." His sheepish voice could only make Cap guess how weird it must be for Spider man. He was still new to this after all, and was still obviously a teenager.

With a small smile, Steve continued. "The Guardians seem to help ease the tension though, don't they?"

"O-oh yeah! Definitely! But I'm not so sure about the Drax guy…"

Rogers only chuckled to this. "Yeah, if Banner does come back, you can expect someone to bet on either Drax or Hulk to win a fight."

Some of the rooms attention was brought to Tony and Rocket as they entered the room, while the rest paid no mind, still chatting the afternoon away. "Sorry for being late to the party, did we miss anything?" Stark asked to anyone, walking to his bar and pouring a drink for himself, pausing when Rocket gave him an expectant look.

"Other than Groot getting tangled in TV cables, nope." Sam replied with a smile.

"Wait—what?" Stark barely noticed Rocket taking the drink from his hands. Leaning to his left, Tony spotted the tree humanoid pulling at wires. Slightly slumping, Tony rubbed his face with a sigh, putting his other hand on his hip. "Cmon guys, this stuff doesn't come from Ikea.."

There was a few chuckles among the group, while Groot only blinked. "I am Groot…?"

"No bud, it's not somethin' you should know…" Rocket rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the Terra alcohol.

"So, how long till the ship is fixed?" Peter hooked his thumbs on his front pockets, looking between Rocket and Tony expectantly.

"Well, I'm no expert to spaceships, but maybe a month? Two?" Stark estimated, pausing when the Guardians didn't look very pleased with his answer.

"—It'll take shorter if I can fix the comms." The Raccoon spoke up, relieving some of their tension. Gamora however, wasn't convinced.

"And how long will that take?" She gave her fellow guardian a hard stare.

"I dunno. A week? Either way, we're gonna be stuck here for some time." Rocket itched behind his ear, his whiskers twitching.

"Hey, so, quick question." Clinton spoke up. "Once you call your space buds to come help you out, what then?"

"Well, not shooting them down would be nice." Starlord added, giving Tony an intentional look.

"…Well, maybe I could help out with your ship…?" Parker raised his hand, gaining the rooms attention.

"You sure kid? You're more into retro technology—"

"Ya know what, I could use all the help I could get." Rocket interrupted the millionaire, grinning. He gave the teenager a nod. "Sure, just watch what I do and don't touch anything else."

"Oh, really? A-awesome!" Spiderman grinned, not expecting to be accepted so quickly. Steve leaned against the doorway, staying quiet. His gut wasn't trusting any of this. Something had to be wrong here, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

But whatever it was, it was happening soon, that was for sure.

* * *

"Do what?" Stephen gave Thor an odd look. "No, that's no responsibility of mine."

"Ah, here I thought you were a man of risks!" The God laughed, sitting beside Doctor Strange with his cup of rum. "Joining the ranks of the Avengers has more advsntages than you think, Strange man."

"They separated, Thor. I'd rather not be part of that drama …" Stephen rubbed at his temples with a slow shake of his head.

"Separated? Impossible. These men and women are fine Warriors, once they feel like the Earth is in great peril, they'll join together again, just you watch." The God pointed to Doctor Strange while he talked, seeming confident.

"Yeah, if the government doesn't lock them away first." Strange mumbled. Looking around the surrounding area. He couldn't quite figure out why Thor would want him to bring him to this coffee shop. He knew the God was avoiding his question everytime he brought it up, but he wasn't sure why. At least it was decent coffee though. Stephen opened his mouth to speak to Thor, but stopped, noticing he was staring at the TV screen.

~ "In Manhatten, a lone, spacecraft of some sort had crashed into national park. Before morning could arrive, the shuttle was gone, and police took over. Many described it to be huge and having blue and orange markings. Many also claim Tony Stark had shot down the spacecraft as it flew over the city. Stay tuned as the story develops."

Thor casted Strange a smile. "So, care to join the Avengers?"


End file.
